


Young Americans Pitch

by pairatime



Category: Young Americans (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-WBSHM. Scout and Will talk on the beach of Saint Martin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Third Time

**Author's Note:**

> CW_Land SEASON 4: Episode 6: If I Ran TVland

“I love this island.” 

“You just love the topless beaches on this half of the island,” Will said as he pulled the straw hat away from his face so he could see Scout. Scout who was leaning back in a beach chair with a book and a pair of sunglasses for cover. 

“Yeah, what’s not to love,” He said as he slowly tracked a tall women making her way past them wearing nothing above the bellybutton.

“You know this island has more to it then beaches right? We could take in the sites, shop, go swimming in the ocean and not just looking at it-“ Will went as he glanced around the beach himself.

“We could also talk about what happened last night,” Scout said as he looked over at Will, pulling off his sun glasses.

“Nothing to talk about, I got a little drunk and did something I shouldn’t have. I’ve never really gotten that drunk before,” Will defended himself as he blushed and locked his eyes out at the Caribbean.

“It was two glasses of wine and you weren’t drunk Will. And it doesn’t have to mean anything…but it was the second time you’ve kissed me and you can’t say you were drunk the first time,” Scout said as he letting out a sigh and just turning back toward the beach.

“It’s just…I’m not sure why I did it. Either time really, I just did it nothing to talk about Scout,” Will said slowly as he kept his eyes looking anywhere but at Scout.

“That’s fine Will, I get that. The time on the train tracks was the first time any guy other then my dad and grandfather kissed me so I get this is weird. It’s weird for me but,” Scout paused for a moment and let out a breath before turning to face Will again, “I didn’t mind it and…I wouldn’t mind trying again.”

Will had to fight to keep his breathing even as he forced himself to look over at Scout. And that’s when he was able to breathe again and felt his body let go of all the tension, Scout looked as nervous and anxious as he felt, “You mean that?”

“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t Will,” Scout answered as he leaned in closer to the other teen, “Do you want to?”

“Yes,” Will whispered as he leaned forward reached out and ran his thumb along Scout’s jaw before rapping it around the back of his neck, feeling his hair between his fingers while pulling Scout to him as he leaned forward until their lips met.

Scout had felt a jolt through his body when Will’s hand touched his face and his whole body felt like it was tingling when he felt the fingers through his hair but it was nothing next to the kiss.

There first kiss has been a peck on the cheek, the second had been swift and unexpected. This one time he was ready for it, and it was longer. Their tongues brushed against each other as the kiss when on. He could really taste Will this time, feel his lips, they were different from any other kiss. 

“Wow” 

“As a writer I feel you should you have something more to say about that kiss then what,” Scout said after a few moments of silence following Will’s wow. And Scout just laughed and smiled at the sand that came flying at him.


	2. She’s back in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton has some good news when Will and Scout get back to Rawley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that don’t know Jack is really a girl pretending to be a guy to go to the all male Rawley.

“I have great news Finn thinks Jack and I are gay, isn’t it great,” Hamilton said excitedly as he pulled both Scout and Will into a hug.

“What? Want to run that one by us again?” Scout asked with a look of confusion.

“The shower, he didn’t see Jack’s breast so he doesn’t know she isn’t a he which means my girlfriend isn’t getting expelled,” Hamilton said smiling even more.

“Does Jake know about this?” Will asked as he looked around the large courtyard looking for her.

“Yes she’s on her way back after making sure anything else is good to go.”

“Okay _how_ do you know what Finn saw?” Scout asked his friend.

“Oh he tracked me down last week. He told me it wasn’t his place to tell my parents or the team and if either Jack or I wanted to talk about anything his door was always open. It was all very progressive and teen drama like. He really is my favorite teacher,” Hamilton explained before he started walking toward the school.

“We have weird friends,” Scout told Will.

“We do,” Will answered Scout, “So Hamilton does this mean you and Jack are going to come out?”


End file.
